


The One Where Nick Needs to Stop Worrying and Pleasure His Boyfriend

by Guanin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1112775#cmt1112775">this prompt</a>. Dialogue fic. Monroe coaches Nick through their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Nick Needs to Stop Worrying and Pleasure His Boyfriend

“I’ve never done this before.”

“So you’ve said, Nick. It’s okay. You’ll do fine.”

“But I might hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. I want you to do this. Do you want to?”

“Oh God, yes.”

“Good. Then it will be fine. I’ll coach you each step of the way, okay?”

“Okay.”

“On my front or my back?”

“Whichever you want.”

“My front, then. It’s probably easier for you. Now grab the lube. It’s in the top drawer.”

“Top drawer, huh? You’ve been looking forward to this, haven’t you?”

“It’s your fault. You’ve been teasing me since I met you.”

“I have not.”

“Of course you have. You and your puppy eyes and your sexy smiles, begging, ‘Please help me, Mr. Blutbad’. I’m not convinced you weren’t doing it on purpose.”

“I wasn’t. Well, except, maybe these last two times.”

“See? Not even you can deny it. Now make it up to me, though I warn you, it’s going to take weeks of sexual servitude to get through the backlog of favors you owe me.”

“Sexual servitude? You make it sound so kinky.”

“Enthralled yet?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be very obedient as I pay you back every last one. God, you look delicious like this, spread out for me so eagerly. I’m going to have to use my puppy eyes on you more often.”

“More often? Are you trying to kill me? Oh God, you are. As delightful as your hands feel on my thighs, you’re supposed to stroke a little higher than that.”

“I’m getting there. Don’t worry.”

“Nnnn. Finally.”

“Am I doing it right?”

“You don’t need to go that far in, just the sphincter itself is what you n-need to get.” *gasp* “Though I won’t complain if you go a little deeper.”

“Oh, I can see that. Your hips are hitching toward me so nicely. I can’t draw it out, though. I think I’m harder now, if that’s possible.”

*chuckle* 

“You’re going to hold that over me, aren’t you?”

“That you got aroused just by fingering me? Not at all. By the way, not that I don’t mind the show, because you really do look scrumptious slicking yourself, but if you keep it up, there won’t be anything left for me.”

“Sorry. Okay. You ready?”

“Of all the stupid questions I’ve heard in my life… Really?”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and do me already.”

“Alright, I’ll never apologize again.”

“Just go slowly at first. I’ll let you know when to go faster.”

“Okay.”

“Nnnn.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Keep going.”

“God, you’re so tight. Are you sure I’m not hurting you?”

“Nick, you’re not hurting me. Trust me, okay?”

“I just don’t want you to not tell me out of consideration.”

“I’m not coddling you, I promise.”

“It doesn’t look like you’re enjoying it.”

“Okay, it does burn a little a first. I said at first! What are you stopping for? I’m not going to start enjoying it until you move.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t… Is that better?”

“Yes. Oh yes. The burn’s gone now. You can move faster now.”

“Is this good?”

“Aahh. Yes. A little faster. Yes yes yes, just like that. Mmmm. Can you angle down a bit? Oh God, yes right there. Keep thrusting. Harder. Aaahh. Nick, it’s so good. What the hell were you worried about?”

“Say my name again.”

“Nick. Nick Nick Nick.”

“Oh God, That’s the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard. You moaning my name, your body shivering under me. You feel amazing. Nnnnnnn.”

“Harder, Nick.”

“Monroe. I can’t—Think I’m gonna come.”

“Uhhhh.”

“Aaahhhhh!”

*pants*

“Nick?”

“Wha… Oh. Sorry. Am I heavy? Let me slide to the side.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh! So sorry. Hand job okay?”

“That’d be fantastic.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice. God, you look so beautiful like this. Sweaty and slack jawed and hungry for me. I can’t get enough of it.”

“Nnnnnn, Nick!”

(…)

“Kiss me like that again.”

“You liked it?”

“Nick, you are the king of stupid questions. I should make a list, but it would fill volumes.”

“Ha ha. So that’s a yes?”

“God, Nick, yes. You were wonderful. How about you? Was it like you expected?”

“It was so much better than that. You were amazing. Not that you’re not always.”

“Don’t set me up too high. I’ll end up disappointing you.”

“Like hell. Can we do this again?”

“Right now?”

“No, I meant… Well, if you give me a few minutes…”

“You’ll be up for it?”

“Stop that.”

*laughs*

“Just wait. I’ll make you pay for that one.”

*laughs harder*


End file.
